the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanaka's Group
Fanaka's Group 'is a group of competitive Animals led by Fanaka. History Fanaka's ''Past Fanaka's Group is first mentioned by Kambu during a chat with his Royal Guard, Zikomo. Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Named Members Fanaka Fanaka is the leader of the Group. He has golden-brown pelt fur with a light muzzle and dark spots. His eyes are Blue and a ridge of red fur along his back. Hasani, like the rest of his group is extremely competitive, to the point where he would constantly challenge his friends to minor competitions and cruelly taunting them over there frequent losses. Askari Askari is a golden brown Cheetah/Lion hybrid with his face has a white muzzle and dark orange nose. He is very loving, cheerful, and active, and his Favorited thing to do was to run across the South Lands Palace’s Courtyard with his father and brother. Mhina Mhina is a pale tannish brown Lyena with a lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. Mhina is a normally a friendly lion/hyena hybrid and tries to be brave, but his timid nature proves otherwise. However, he is a good companion to be around. He is intelligent and has excellent photographic memory. Pili Kiongozi Kawku '''Kwaku is a small Cheetah/Lion cub with markings similar to his mother, but also different. Kwaku is somewhat timid, and is an introvert. He isn't very comfortable talking with anyone outside of his family alone, unless he is with his Brother or Cousin, but when it comes to family, he isn't hesitant to talk with his relatives. Kwatile Kwatile is a female Leopon that has a huge fascination on anything she thinks is beautiful. However, even if she acts nice towards the Villains of the Pride Lands, she sticks to her side and help her group fight them off. Ujasiri Ujasiri is a stocky, well-built Cheetah/leopard. Her fur is a pale lemon color, with many brown spots and rosettes are brown outlined with black all over her body. A steadfast companion and loyal friend, Ujasiri is a reliable ally who will remain by her guard mates' sides no matter what. She is a relatively skilled huntress who remains focused and calm during hunts. Ni Ni is a young adult lion with a mane that is not fully grown yet. He has cream-colored fur with a slight golden tint and a dark brown mane. He is quite friendly, and any aggression he harnesses is for the purpose of self-defense or in the defense of others. Relationships Fanaka Hasani, the leader of the group. He constantly challenge his friends to minor competitions and cruelly taunting them over there frequent losses. They, however are still loyal to him. With each other They all want to be the first at what ever the event is. When hunting they will even fight over there prey. However, they always end up staying together as they all friends. The Lion Guard Coming Soon Mahuluti Unnamed Members The following are known members of Fanaka's Group who have not received official names. The-zebra-mastermind_(152)-1.png Thequeensvisit_(332)~2.png Thequeensvisit_(333)~2.png Koti.png Category:Groups Category:Neutral Characters Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Teenagers